A new challenger has arrived!
by Zakosai
Summary: Part 2 of "A Fight For Supremacy", Roy and Marth are battling again, but this time they are visited by a menacing foe that raises many questions and begs for a sequel! Read&Review my other story before you begin, or you will be confused. I will divide int


If you don't know Marth, then have a listen so you know what's going on. Marth is a swift swordsman who skillfully wields the Falchion blade. During the SSBM incident, a diabolical creature named Master Hand chose Roy to fight everybody that he forced under mind control. Marth was unable to resist the takeover, so he couldn't help but fight until Roy freed everyone. Master Hand and his strange doppelganger Crazy Hand were vanquished in everyone's eyes, so the dark days became null. It is 3 weeks later now, and the rivals Marth and Roy are once again fighting to prove who is the better swordsman.

The field of Final Destination was alive with cheering crowds and fierce battling. Roy swung his sword into the ground in front of him and released all of the charged energy the blade was holding. Marth materialized far from Roy and the fiery explosion. He was covered head to foot in familiar blue aura. After checking the damage meters, Marth promptly dissipated his aura; as usual, he had taken the lead at the start of the match. Using his latest technique, he brought Roy's damage to 56, while Roy was barely able to scrape Marth at 4. "I would continue to use my new skill to defeat you, but that would be too easy. What do you think, o lethargic one?" Marth said, grinning. Roy yawned loudly "Oh sorry, did you say something important? I was too busy not caring". "So that's how its gonna be then…" Marth said, the smile fading with his determination rising. He raised his sword and pointed it at Roy, but just then a loud alarm resonated through the arena. The announcer broadcasted the news: "A new challenger has appeared! Get ready, fighters!"

Roy looked depressed, "The last time this happened we had to fight some pink little ball that tried to sleep us to death. Heheh, apparently it worked on you, Marth". Marth got angry, "That little demon had hidden powers beyond our comprehension!". "Right, that's why it was defeated when I tapped on the head", Roy pointed out. A humming sound came from the ceiling of the stadium, so the two combatants looked up to see the new fighter approach. The floating disk meant to carry down new challengers was lowered to the middle of the ground. For some reason there was nobody in it when it touched the floor. And then it happened; a flash of dark light that made Roy and Marth tense up, and a loud cracking sound. A creature appeared suddenly on the lowered platform. It was covered in a dark violet aura, and it floated slightly in the air with its arms crossed. The creature carried with it a sinister look in its eyes that spelled disaster. Roy stepped up "Before we begin, I wanna know your name". The strange being spoke without moving it's lips, but it was hard to tell if it was telepathy or ventriloquism. "My name… is Mewtwo"

Marth piped up in interest. "Mewtwo! I've read about you in the Pokemon Chronicles! You left after making amends with the trainers on that island, but nobody has seen or heard of you since. Where did you go and why are you here?". "Hmm. Why… thank you for asking." Mewtwo began "I left the earth and claimed one of Jupiter's many moons my home. The humans must not have researched it well… because that little planet harbored much vegetation. Many years later, a powerful deity visited me; it bestowed unto me much knowledge about the humans. Your race tried to mask your evil from me, but HE has shown me the truth! After I have completed the task assigned to me, HE will grant me consent to recreate the earth in my image, and finish what I started!". Roy cut in, with irritation in his voice, "How cliché, Mr. Mewtwo. Now tell me, who sent you and why are you bothering our fight?". Mewtwo replied "Hmm. His identity is to remain obscured, you will find your answer soon enough. As for my assignment…" he turned his head and scowled at Roy "…my assignment is to kill you!"

Without warning Mewtwo lunged at Roy, put his hand inches from his face, and struck him with a torrent of purple fog and sparks. Roy was sent straight back with his feet in the air. He recovered before he hit the ground and stuck his landing, just in time to notice the menacing figure drifting his way. Marth wasn't sure how to react, so he watched the struggle from a distance. Roy held his blade in the diagonal pose across his body just as Mewtwo tried to hit him again. The force was absorbed in the sword and returned in a downward cut that face-planted the creature. Mewtwo wasted no time getting up, and Roy took the opportunity to strike. He swiped once and his sword glowed red, he swung twice and the sword shone green. He swung a third time and the sword glowed blue, Mewtwo was standing straight up now and getting very upset with the sword beating. Roy prepared the final swing to his 4-hit combo as his sword now shone a magnificent red and pulsed with might. He brought the sword down hard on Mewtwo, or rather, a puff of smoke. Roy's sword vibrated uncomfortably as it struck the ground where Mewtwo was. He quickly picked up his sword and scanned the area, unable to find his target. Roy heard a humming sound and looked in the air, Mewtwo was positioned some distance above the stadium. He was hunkered over, cradling a growing ball of shadowy material and harboring a malevolent stare.

This was another chance to attack, so Roy braced himself for his fiery technique, which he still hadn't bothered perfecting. Roy stood under Mewtwo's aerial position and pointed his sword straight in the air. "Flare Spirits Tornado" were his beckoning words as the sword edge lit up in flames. A great pillar of fire shot forth from the blade and quickly enveloped Mewtwo in blazes. The attack had struck dead-on, Roy could feel it. For a moment the creature couldn't be seen in the inferno, but then he made his appearance when all of the flames suddenly dispersed and Roy was knocked backwards. Mewtwo was still drifting in midair, but his arms were outstretched and his palms were facing Roy. Marth noticed a distinct flicker of white light in Mewtwo's right hand and began to wonder where the dark ball had gone. Roy got up, confused and a little uncertain of what had happened. He then took notice of the threat above him and shook it off. Mewtwo's countenance had changed; the once prominent purple aura had faded to dull lavender, and a new malicious grin was present on his face.

The creature spun around once in the air and then vanished from sight, replaced with a cloud of smoke. He re-emerged right in front of Roy, thrust his head forward and gave him a deep stare. Roy's sword was already up for shielding as a beam of light shot from Mewtwo's eyes and struck the blade, producing sparks and a distinct clanking sound. Seeing the sword as an impediment to his plan, Mewtwo hastily positioned his hand very close to the edge of the blade and administered a surge of dark electrical energy to course throughout the weapon. Roy wasn't ready to withstand the painful effects, so he let go of the sword upon impulse. The Flare Blade went soaring right into the teleporter, which immediately sealed Roy's fate when it disappeared. Mewtwo gave Roy another gaze and fired the white light at his head, which caused his body to convulse violently for an instant. He then stood in one spot and teetered around in a daze. Mewtwo placed his hands three feet from each other and produced the large sphere of darkness he had stored away. Marth watched as Mewtwo flung the deadly orb at the helpless swordsman; he watched as it covered his body with darkness and propelled him directly into the green bubble, teleporting him out of sight. He felt kind of bad for letting Roy lose to this monster, but he didn't approve of double-teaming opponents.

"Hmm. It appears my job is done, I didn't even need to use the strange triangle HE bestowed me with." Mewtwo said as he crossed his arms. "A triangle? I don't care what he gave you, Mewtwo! You are not leaving here until you atone for interrupting my win! Oh, and also trying to kill Roy, what's up with that?" Marth argued. Mewtwo contemplated something in his mind, and then spoke. "Hmm. Normally I would turn down an unnecessary battle, but ever since I met HIM, I have wanted nothing more than to bring death and destruction. It's almost like…" Mewtwo stopped. His aura had suddenly grown to its original size, and a new rage stirred within the creature. "That's it! A new feeling… I don't care anymore. Lets go, I'll kill you too!" Mewtwo went on in a tirade, his anger building. "Oh my…" Marth said, distracted by the sudden attitude change. "Ahem, fine. We begin on the count of three, go to the other side of the arena please." Both fighters situated themselves on either side and Marth began counting. "Okay, here we go.1…2…3! Torien!"

Marth activated his trademark cerulean aura as Mewtwo hovered along towards him.

Damage meter: Mewtwo 24 percent Marth 4 percent


End file.
